


numbers on the scale

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: "Are you okay?" She asked, worry clearly evident in her voice. "Just in general? or is there a specific thing?" He asked, cranking his head back to look at her.





	numbers on the scale

Josh didn't really eat.

If he did, it didn't stay down. His friends started noticing his unhealthy habits, they noticed how he'd push his food around on his plate instead of actually eating it, they noticed how after everytime he ate, no matter how small the meal, he'd excuse himself to the bathroom.

Soon enough his clothes hung off of his small, fragile frame. Even his tightest clothes became baggy on his bony weak body.

Soon enough he didn't even try to pretend to eat. It all became too much. The constant worrying about the numbers on the scale, the constant worrying about if his thighs spread out when he sits, the constant worrying about what he ate or if it could even stay down. So, he gave up trying.

The first one to ask him about it was Hannah. She came into his room while he was studying, she walked over to his bed and plopped herself down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry clearly evident in her voice. "Just in general? or is there a specific thing?" He asked, cranking his head back to look at her.

"I mean, just none of us have seen you eat recently you know? So were kind of worried about you, Josh." She avoided eye contact while fidgeting with his sheets. "Hannah.." His gaze avoided hers, glancing around the room, "I'm fine, okay? I just haven't been.. hungry as much lately, I'm still eating though." He finally brought his eyes to meet hers. She sighed, "Are you sure? I mean.. if something's wrong you can tell me Josh." He gave her a slight smile, "I know, thanks Han" He got up and sat next to her on the bed. "Okay, I love you Joshy!" She brought her hand up and ruffled his hair, " I love you too Han." He leaned onto her shoulder. 

"Okay as sweet as this moment is, I got stuff to do." She groaned as she pushed herself up off the bed. He gave her a mock salute as she headed out of his room. 

He sighed and flopped all the way back on his bed, he knew it wasn't gonna get better.


End file.
